The present invention relates to an oil separator and, more particularly, to an oil separation int h form of a multipart housing on a crankcase.
German Patent Document DE 37 13 210 A1 shows a breathing arrangement with a two-part housing which as an integrated oil separator for the crankcase of an internal-combustion engine. The upper part and the lower part of the housing having projections which engage in one another similar to a toothing and thus form a labyrinth for the precipitating of oil droplets from the crankcase gases. By way of pins arranged on the upper part which penetrate openings in the lower part and the free ends of which are subsequently hot-formed, the upper and the lower part are undetachable connected with one another.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved oil separator for the crankcase gases of an internal-combustion engine which offers a simple and cost-effective construction and ensures an easy mounting and demounting.
This object has ben achieved in accordance with the present invention by the provision of an insert in the housing in which the exterior surface of the insert, together with the internal wall of the housing, to form a first deceleration path connecting downstream, and a second deceleration path for the gases. The deceleration paths are constructed in essentially a semicircular shape and are partly separated from one another by a transversely extending wall of the housing.
The oil separator according to the present invention is distinguished by a simple two-part construction which permits a fast mounting and dismounting with few fastening devices. An insert arranged in a boat-shaped housing bounds a space between the interior wall of the housing and the insert which is divided by a wall into two deceleration paths for the gases flowing out of the crankcase through the oil separator. The oil droplets contained in the gases precipitate along the two deceleration paths as well as on the wall and another wall arranged in front of a connection piece for the removal of the gases and flow together in two oil collecting areas. From there, they flow back into the crankcase.
The oil separator can be mounted in any area of the crankcase, without regard to the site, and, for this purpose, requires only an opening in the crankcase for the discharge of the gases and a contact surface for the mounting.
The insert requires no separate fastening devices but is form-lockingly held by way of the housing. Should the oil separator clog, it can easily be dismounted after the unfastening of screws extending through the crankcase.